Inverno
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Lembranças de Mu acerca de seu mestre e dos primeiros anos de treinamento em Jamiel. Onsehot. Sem conteúdo yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Não pretendo lucrar nada com isso e o de sempre. Sem conteúdo yaoi desta vez, pessoinhas lindas.

* * *

Os fios lavanda caíram sobre seu rosto assutado. Tentava ler as intenções no cosmo de seu mestre, sem sucesso. Encontravam-se no último andar do lar temporário, protagonizando uma cena nada usual. Apenas a mão escorregadia de Shion impedia que Mu caísse.

\- Mestre Shion, por favor!

\- Você confia em mim, Mu?

\- S-sim! - A resposta do garoto era chorosa. A vontade era de implorar por segurança.

\- Sim? - A voz de Shion era mais congelante do que os ventos que ali uivavam.

-Sim, pa... - Mu tinha pressa em corrigir-se. Embora Shion tolerasse o deslize da criança de chamá-lo de pai em outras situações, no treino aquilo era inadmissível. - Mestre!

\- Bem melhor. Se confia em seu mestre, então não há razões para ter medo.

\- Não vai me deixar cair?

"Erro meu" foi o pensamento de Mu, quando sentiu a mão soltar-se de seu pulso. O vento embaraçou ainda mais os cabelos e o pequeno ariano sentiu lágrimas brotarem do rosto. Fechou as mãos com força.

Concentrava seu cosmo, ainda frágil e indomável, na tentativa de criar uma barreira. A velocidade da queda, entretanto, não deu-lhe tempo o suficiente. Surpreendeu-se ao esbarrar em um objeto duro que parecia flutuar no ar...

Lembrou-se de suas lições dos dias anteriores. Não era um objeto... Era a Muralha de Cristal de Shion, em um ângulo bem inusitado, colocada ali com o único propósito de aparar-lhe a queda, embora fosse bastante desconfortável. Mu teve tempo apenas de apoiar-se nas mãos, para minimizar o impacto.

Estava um tanto envergonhado. Sentiu que falhara, permanecendo calado por longos minutos. E, ainda pior: no íntimo, não parava de se perguntar por quais motivos logo a Muralha de Cristal. Não era como se Shion não pudesse usar os outros poderes. A queda seria bem menos incômoda se amparada por um suave teleporte. É claro! O próprio Mu esquecera-se de que poderia fazer aquilo. Lembrou-se de contabilizar mais um vexame. Evitava encarar o mestre.

Não precisava de muito para saber que, em pouco tempo, teria um sermão naquela voz terrível do mais velho. Nos primeiros dias, quando Shion o levou da Grécia para Jamiel, Mu tremia ao ouvir qualquer palavra mais dura. Apenas aos poucos foi tomando mais confiança e deixando de errar. Ao final do primeiro mês, sentia vontade de pavonear os progressos, a lembrança das duras palavras impedindo-lhe a concretização de tal intento.

\- Não são sermões. - Shion dissera-lhe no primeiro mês deles ali. - São lições. Há diferenças importantes.

Shion sempre fora um pai para Mu, o único que conheceu. Quando o treinamento começou, seus sentimentos eram conflituosos e o garoto começou a desconfiar de seu mestre. Não compreendia que motivos dera para que fosse tratado daquela forma. Seria algum castigo? Sentia vontade de protestar e de não acatar as ordens. Foi em um destes acessos de rebeldia que acabou naquela situação. Então, concluía, com lógica infantil, realmente tratava-se de castigo. Seu mestre queria assustá-lo.

\- Mu, olhe para mim! - Mu mordeu os lábios, torceu o cachecol entre as mãos e olhou para o chão. - Mu, olhe para mim agora! Lembre-se de que me deve obediência. Não porque o criei e nem porque sou mestre, mas porque você é um aprendiz de cavaleiro e as minhas ordens não podem ser desobedecidas por nenhum subordinado relacionado ao Santuário.

Timidamente, o garoto encarou o mestre. Coçou os olhos, na tentativa de limpar as lágrimas. Tentou desviar o rosto, sendo impedido pelos dedos longos de Shion, que erguiam o seu queixo.

\- Não faça mais isso. É uma ordem.

\- O... O quê, Mestre? - Estava incerto de qual conduta adotada era mais grave aos olhos do Grande Mestre.

\- Para começar, jamais me desafie novamente. Mais importante do que não desafiar-me é não demonstrar fraqueza ou hesitação. Algum dia, você se deparará com inimigos muito poderosos; não pode permitir jamais que eles notem qualquer sinal de fraqueza ou hesitação da sua parte. Já estou velho e não viverei para sempre. Você deve ter a plena capacidade de garantir a sobrevivência desde já. Você me entende, Mu?

\- Sim, Mestre.

-Neste caso, vamos para dentro. Ainda teremos muitas lições para hoje.

Dias de lições exaustivas passaram e o progresso do aprendiz era notável. Shion ensinava-lhe línguas, astronomia, falava sobre combates e honra, sobre estratégia. E, não menos importante, começava a passar adiante o ofício delicado e quase secreto da restauração de armaduras. Discorria sobre os poderes psíquicos herdados por ambos, sobre as maneiras de tratar diferentes ferimentos e, mais importante para qualquer cavaleiro, sobre o controle do cosmo.

Passara-se um ano e era inverno novamente. O clima rigoroso desfiava qualquer ser vivente ousado o suficiente para aventurar-se em Jamiel. No curto espaço de um ano, Mu aprendera a apreciar o isolamento do local. Em sua imaginação pueril, ele e Shion seriam inalcançáveis ali. Nenhum mal poderia atingi-los.

Shion, exausto, encostara-se a uma das paredes, aninhando Mu em seus braços. Afagou os cabelos lilases que alcançavam a altura dos ombros de seu aprendiz adormecido. Mu reagiu enlaçando o pescoço do mestre.

\- Vamos, Mu... Acorde.

Usara o tom de voz mais amável que pôde encontrar. As noites sempre eram bastante diferentes da intensa e dura rotina diária. Sabia que exigia demais de Mu. Sabia que precisava exigir demais do aprendiz e, às vezes, desejava que o menino desistisse de tudo aquilo. A experiência e a consciência faziam-no crer que colocar a criança para fugir seria o mais adequado. No entanto, a mesma experiência provava que o destino era sempre caprichoso e, mais ainda, não podia menosprezar o próprio aprendiz.

Mu ainda era uma criança, como todos os outros que eram submetidos a treinamentos semelhantes. Era o peso dos anos, ou aquela geração mostrava-se já bastante precoce? Como mestre, ele sabia reconhecer a força de seu aprendiz. Como pai - e orgulhava-se por conseguir se ver nesta posição - sentia orgulho por um filho brilhante.

Levantou-se, ainda com Mu no colo. Um gemido seguido por um bocejo anunciavam que o futuro cavaleiro despertava.

\- Mu, como você sabe, não posso afastar-se dos meus fazeres no Santuário por muito tempo. Preciso ir.

\- Vai demorar para voltar, Mestre? - Mu não mais chorava pelos afastamentos gradativamente mais longos e mais rotineiros. Aprendera, a seu modo, a apreciar os dias de solidão.

\- Não descuide de seu treino, Mu. Não se esqueça de que deve praticar todos os dias, como fazemos quando estou aqui. Se não o fizer, eu saberei. - Shion abandonara o hábito de perguntar se o aprendiz ficaria bem. E, apesar do tom de ameaça, conhecia Mu. Sabia muito bem que ele estava mais disciplinado e mais maduro. - Voltarei aqui em breve, mas não poderei ficar mais do que um dia.

Semanas passaram-se até que o Grande Mestre aparecesse novamente e, àquela altura, o aprendiz dele já adquirira habilidades o suficiente para a sobrevivência. Quanto maior o tempo do afastamento de Shion, mais rigorosos se tornavam os treinos.

\- Mu, levante-se!

Mu tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. Encontrava-se caído no chão de Jamiel, nocauteado pelo golpe de Shion.

\- Mas, mestre...

\- Mu, levante-se! - A voz de Shion era calma, afável, mas ainda significava uma ordem.

\- É impossível! - Mu choramingou.

De certa forma, Shion sabia que seria difícil para seu discípulo. Afinal, ele ainda era bastante jovem e encontrava-se sob a barreira telecinética do próprio mestre.

\- Mu, olhe para mim!

Foi o que o garoto fez. Mesmo pressentindo um sermão, não conseguia deixar de admirar seu mestre.

\- Mu, você quer ser um cavaleiro? Sabe o que isso significa?

Mu tentava colocar-se de pé e frustrava-se. Começara a se irritar, ao perceber a disparidade da situação. Era claro que seu mestre era mais forte e poderoso do que ele. Era injusto que tentasse forçá-lo! Estava derrotado.

A irritação em pouco tempo transformou-se em ira. Ira que fez o cosmo do ariano mais jovem elevar-se. Shion esperou calmamente pelos longos cinco minutos que Mu levou para desvencilhar-se da barreira.

Queria responder ao mestre, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Socou o ar, de olhos fechados, com as pequenas mãos, querendo imaginar o seu mestre à sua frente. Percebeu que era inefetivo e retraiu-se. Esperou em solene silêncio pela lição.

\- Mu, a ira pode trabalhar a nosso favor em batalha, mas não faz nada por nós dia após dia. Antes de mais nada, controle-se. Mesmo durante as batalhas, você não pode jamais permitir que a ira te cegue. Deve controlar-se, ou deixará de perceber pequenos detalhes que podem significar a sobrevivência.

Analisou o aprendiz. Ao perceber que tinha a atenção dele, continuou.

\- Os cavaleiros são homens que desafiam seus corpos e seus cosmos ao limite. Não existe impossível para nenhum deles! Se quiser se transformar em um cavaleiro, Mu, não pode pensar que há algo impossível para você, mesmo que seu oponente pareça mais poderoso. Você está me entendo, Mu? Lembre-se muito bem disso. Esquecer-se desta coisas é esquecer-se do propósito da sua vida.

Era com estas memórias que o Cavaleiro de Áries retornava à Grécia, após anos de exílio auto-imposto. Percebia, com espanto e pela primeira vez, que tudo o que Shion desejava era ser superado pelo pupilo. Lembrou-se do dia em que conquistara a armadura de Áries. Esperou alguma reação de Shion, e tudo o que obteve foi o brilho nos olhos do mais velho.

Mu orgulhosamente seguia os passos do mestre. Seguia o dever. Seguia acreditando em cada honrada palavra que escutou em tenra idade. Seguia acreditando na justiça.

Sabia que precisaria treinar alguém, em algum momento. A aparição de Kiki foi abraçada como uma bênção dos deuses.

\- Mestre Mu? - O ruivo, agitado, estranhou o prolongado silêncio do cavaleiro. Teve um sorriso como resposta.

Era impossível deixar de se perguntar se o mestre o acharia muito mole. Estaria orgulhoso? De certa forma, era impossível que seu mestre não estivesse orgulhoso. Não porque Mu era um bom discípulo, mas porque Shion passara adiante toda a sua sabedoria com maestria.

Subiram as escadarias da Casa de Áries em silêncio. As frustrações de Mu pareciam diminuir e ele ousava contemplar um futuro próximo de paz. Não desejava vingar-se por seu mestre, pois seria inútil. Fizesse o que fizesse, nada levaria nova vida a Shion. O seu papel era outro.

\- Kiki, prepare as ferramentas. Já retornarei.

Riu consigo mesmo pela primeira vez, depois de passada mais de uma década. Imaginava que entonação Shion usaria naquela situação... Realmente, se encontrasse o mestre, seria tachado de molenga por ele, tinha certeza. Uma das lições valiosas que Mu aprendera, entretanto, era o valor imenso do afeto. Por um momento, julgou ter sentido a mão firme de Shion sobre seus cabelos.

Permitiu-se derramar algumas lágrimas enquanto adentrava a casa de seu vizinho. Novamente, a lembrança do mestre ralhando com ele. A lembrança de um usurpador no lugar dele enchia o coração do Carneiro de pesar. Por quantos e quantos anos não esperou pela máscara do impostor caindo?

Retomou seu foco. À sua frente, havia o dever de dar um aviso. Havia o prenúncio de um conflito sem precedentes. E havia o dever de restaurar.

Não eram apenas as armaduras. Sentia que precisava ter participação ao restaurar a ordem, embora não pudesse engajar-se em conflito. Não ali, não no Santuário e definitivamente não com os seus irmãos de armas. O que podia fazer era esperar e desempenhar a tarefa que lhe cabia com perfeição e maestria, sempre dando o melhor de si, conforme aprendera desde muito cedo. Aquele era o propósito de sua vida, afinal.

"Realmente espero que esteja orgulhoso, Mestre Shion... Não me reconheço mais como aquela criança rebelde e voluntariosa. Queria e deveria ter feito mais, é verdade, mas tudo o que aconteceu depois... Sinto muito se falhei com o senhor em algum momento, mas veja-me agora, pronto para cumprir com o meu dever. Segui seus passos e não poderia desejar mais do que isto. Seria ingrato se não o fizesse, mas não encontro palavras para agradecê-lo, meu mestre".

O forte sol grego era um contraste claro demais. O inverno chegara ao fim e Mu não precisava mais manter-se à sombra, distante. O Santuário também era um lar.

* * *

N.A.: Alô, inspiração para o novo. (Se tivesse tudo isso para o que está empacado...Não empacaria nada. ¬¬ ).

Queridos leitores, não se acanhem. Podem criticar, sugerir, cobrar, puxar a orelha, bancar os Grammar Nazi...Aceito elogios também. XP

Se não quiserem fazê-lo por aqui, há uma infinidade de maneiras de me encontrar em outros lugares, listadas no perfil.


End file.
